The present invention relates to a container for blender, and more particularly to a container for blender that includes a cylindrical member fitted in a cup to prevent rigid materials being crushed in the cup from directly colliding with the cup to produce tiny chips of the cup.
A conventional container for blender is usually made of transparent glass or acrylic material. In the case of a glass container, it is heavy and fragile and is not so welcome by consumers. Most commercially available blenders have an acrylic container. Due to a physical property of the acrylic material, the acrylic container tends to be collided by rigid materials, such as ice cubes, nuts, etc., that are being crushed with the blender. Tiny chips of the container are produced due to such collision and are blended with the crushed materials to form harms to human body. Meanwhile, the acrylic container subjected to such collision becomes frosted after being used over a long period of time.
The container for blender is usually provided on an inner wall surface with ribs that enable producing of turbulent flows in the container when the blender is crushing and mixing different materials, so that the materials are more easily crushed. However, the ribs are also subjected to the collision by rigid materials being crushed and are gradually worn out to lose their function of producing turbulent flows in the blender. Chips of the worn-out ribs are also blended with the crushed materials and taken into the human body, forming harms to human body.
It has been tried to make the container with a metal material, such as stainless steel. However, the metal container has drawbacks of high manufacturing cost and being opaque. A user is not able to freely observe contents and conditions of materials in the container of the blender. Moreover, there are difficulties in overcoming limitations in shaping metal containers. The metal containers for blenders are therefore not widely welcomed by consumers, either.
It is therefore desirable to solve the problems long existing in the conventional container for blender.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved container for blender that does not produce tiny chips of the container due to direct collision of crushed rigid materials with the container.
To achieve the above and other objects, the container for blender according to the present invention mainly includes a cup and a stainless steel hollow cylindrical member. The cylindrical member has an L-shaped upper rim including a radially outward extended horizontal portion and a vertical portion axially upward extended from an outer end of the horizontal portion, and an annular bottom having an L-shaped inner edge including an axially downward extended vertical portion and a horizontal portion radially inward extended from a lower end of the vertical portion. The cylindrical member is integrally fitted in a lower part of the cup when the latter is injection-molded with the L-shaped upper rim and the L-shaped inner edge of the annular bottom imbedded in peripheral wall and bottom wall of the cup, respectively. The stainless steel cylindrical member protects the cup against directly contacting with and colliding by rigid materials being crushed in the cup, and accordingly eliminates tiny chips of the cup that would otherwise be produced due to such colliding to harm human body.